Hide and Seek
by Kitttykat
Summary: See what happens when Lee and Gaara play a little game of hide and seek rated M for a reason.


Lee was running has fast has his feet can carry him. He was breath less, but he kept on running further into the woods. 'I can't let him find me' Lee kept shouting in his mind. Lee stopped running behind a big old tree catching his breath. Lee heard a twig snap and he stood still and covered his mouth with his hand, trying not to make a sound.

He heard leaves being crushed under someone's foot. "Come out come out where ever you are" sang the deep voice Lee's heart raced faster than it did before. "I know you're out here" the deep voice sang again. Lee stood still has possible even though his heart was pounding so loud in his chest.

Lee heard the footsteps come closure and closure to him. Lee didn't know what to do if the dark figure came closure he would be found. Then Lee got an idea he looked on the floor and found a rock. Lee picked it up and throws it in the opposite way of where he was. The footsteps stopped and the shadow made a little chuckle and started running the way Lee throw the rock.

Lee sighed in relief and ran in the opposite way the shadow ran. Lee kept on running until he saw a big lake he looked around and saw that no one was in site. He walked toward the lake and kneeled down so he could drink some water since he was running a lot around the woods.

Lee was so relaxed that he didn't notice that someone was behind him. "There you are Lee" said the deep voice. Lee jumped up and was shocked to see the figure before him. "How did you find me" Lee asked in disbelieve that the person was only a few feet away from him. "O Lee…..my dear Lee. Did you honestly think I wouldn't find you?" said the deep voice. The figure started walking towards Lee. Than Lee tried to run away again.

However, he didn't get far because sand was trapping him so Lee couldn't escape from the man. "Not this time Lee you're not going to escape from me again" said the figure has it cam closure to Lee. Lee tried to escape again, but of course it was no use. The figure was so close to Lee that their chests were flushed together.

"Caughta Lee" said the figure and the sand transported them back to a big room. "Hey Gaara that is cheating" Lee wined at the red head that was on top of him. "What are you talking about I won and now I want my reward" Gaara smirked at Lee. Gaara started to kiss and lick Lee's neck. "Gaara" Lee moaned Gaara's named well Gaara kept on kissing and licking Lee.

"Ga…Gaara there is no winner in hide and seek" Lee moaned to Gaara. "Right now I don't really care I just want you," Gaara said has he took off Lee's shirt. Lee wrapped his arms around Gaara's neck pulling him downwards, so he can have another passionate kiss. Their tongues battle for dominances, but of course Gaara won. They pulled apart to catch their breathes. Gaara slowly took off Lee's pants and underwear. "Someone's a little excited" Gaara smirked against Lee's hard on.

Lee squirm has Gaara's hot breath was on his hard on "Ga…Gaara sto…stop teasing me" Lee moaned. Gaara chuckled at Lee's plea. And he deep throated Lee. Lee moaned in pleasure has his cock was taken in Gaara's mouth. Gaara swirled his tongue around Lee's erection making him moan even louder. Gaara…stop…am about…to…to…cum" Lee moaned. And with that Gaara sucked even harder making Lee come into his mouth and Gaara drunk all of it.

"Hmmm Lee you taste so good" Gaara smirked has he went back up and kissed Lee. Lee moved up on the bed and put his hand under Gaara's shirt and started slowly taking it off. Lee started to kiss Gaara chest has he too off Gaara's shirt. After Gaara's shirt was off Gaara hold up two fingers to Lee's mouth "suck" Gaara order Lee. Lee opened his mouth and coded Gaara's fingers in his own saliva. When Gaara felt that his fingers were slipper enough he took his fingers out of Lee's mouth.

Gaara brought his lubed fingers to Lee's entrance and put his index finger in Lee's heat. Lee gasped has he felt himself being stretched. Than Gaara put a second finger in Lee and started to scissor him. And Lee started moaning even more, and when Lee was stretched enough Gaara unzipped his pants were his throbbing erection was trapped. He slowly entered himself in Lee's entrance. "Ahh…ahh" Lee started to moan; Gaara was fully inside him and waited for him to adjust to his size.

"Gaara….please move" Lee moaned and Gaara started to thrust in and out of Lee at a slow paste. "Faster Gaara" Lee moaned moving his hips to get more friction. Gaara thrust faster that the bed sounded like it was going to break again. "God yes…Gaara faster….deeper" Lee kept on moaning has he grabbed Gaara's shoulders. Gaara wanted to cum, but he wanted Lee to cum first. So he grabbed Lee's linking erection and pumped it the same speed has he was thrusting. "Ahhh….ahhh….Gaara am cumming" and when Lee said that Lee's seed was all over his chest and Gaara's hand.

Gaara came after when Lee's walls tighten up on Gaara's dick. They didn't moved the room was silent that only thing you could hear was Lee and Gaara's breathing. After Gaara catch his breath he pulled out of Lee and lay beside him. "I like that game 'hide and seek'" Gaara said has he hold Lee to his chest. Lee giggled at Gaara's comment "want to play it again one day?" Lee asked has he was falling asleep. Gaara smirked "I would love to" has he kissed Lee on the forehead. "Because I wall always find you" Gaara whispered but Lee was already asleep to respond to Gaara. Gaara just smiled "I love you" and started to fall asleep himself.


End file.
